Level 1394
| other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 39 }} }} Difficulty *In order to pass this level, the player must both reach the stated points and complete all 24 moves without any bomb exploding. *Theoretically, this level will never spawn normal candies. All candies spawned will be ten-move candy bombs. *The bombs will boost your score. However, the score requirement is very high, and they are a severe problem. **You usually need a constant supply of colour bombs to have a chance of winning. **The third tiles right below the dispensers are dangerous, as bombs tend to get stuck there. *The player is required to earn at least 45,840 points per move.1,100,000 points / 24 moves = 45,833.333 points per move Stars Strategy *Combine a colour bomb + wrapped candy to raise your score drastically, and clear the bombs easier. **However, apply this to a candy frog. It isn't recommended apply it on a normal candy since each wrapped candy will yield 1,080 points, plus the candy bombs cleared on the area. *On Flash, using the frog costs a move but does not decrease the bomb counters; this can be used to your advantage. *An important tip, is to use the frog to block a dispenser. Then, watch out for the bombs in the stuck zone. It is an important strategy for passing this level. *Utilize your precious moves in creating special candies, which in turn, increase the score. *Remember to avoid getting extra moves from friends for this level. It must be the only level where extra moves are a curse, not a blessing! **However, this also means three more moves will be spent on obtaining the target score. It can be a blessing when those last three moves will guarantee in reaching the target score. Still, it is strongly not recommended. *Should you have the extra three moves in Booster Bot, waste it on a hard level before starting. Otherwise, do not waste it, since a free colour bomb at the start can boost your score in your first move. Trivia *This is the first moves level with extremely hard difficulty. If original version of level 735 is counted, this would be the second. *This is the first moves and Reality level to have a one-star target score exceeding one million. It also beats Dreamworld version of 608 for having the highest one star target score (before it was removed). It is behind with 8,000,000 points. *This is the second level where candy bombs are everywhere. The first level with that trait is level 1132 (after the regular candies are cleared). **However, since the board contains only candy bombs, sugar drops cannot be obtained. *This one of the four levels which will never have normal candies, the other three are level 4595, level 4978 and level 5137. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery L 1394 M V2 Before.png|Mobile version (Before candies settle) L 1394 M V2 After.png|Mobile version (After candies settle) Level 1394 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels that do not spawn normal candies Category:Levels with unsettled candies